No regrets
by frostedflames
Summary: After the war on the six hundredth floor. Percy and Annabeth stays in Percy's cabin. A Percabeth romance. Although it don't really sound like Percy.Please leave a review :


**This is my first time writing fanfiction. Enjoy (:**

It was such a nice day outside. I laced my fingers through Annabeth's. She turned her head to look at me, surprised but grateful, I was usually really passive. The two of us leaned on the windowsill of the Poseidon cabin.

After everything that's happened, this feels really good, quiet for once. I could feel that Annabeth felt the same. Ever since we started dating she has had a faint smile on her face, as if it were just for me.

"I'm glad." I said.

"So am I." She said.

We were cozy and warm after the campfire. I saw Hestia again. The goddess of the hearth, she was content. I could tell from her expression.

"Annabeth, I just want to tell you that…" I stammered, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

I grinned at her trying-not-to-smile expression, the awkwardness disappeared, "I've always loved you. You know that right?"

She suddenly stood up. I straightened up too, not knowing what was wrong. I gazed at her beautiful face quizzically. She looked at me too, but her gaze was so different. It was a new expression, it was the first time I have ever seen it on her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I bent down towards her slightly, now that I am finally taller than she was. I pressed my lips softly against hers. She received mine with welcoming warmth. She went slightly limp as I encircled her in my arms, keeping her from falling. She pulled away from me a bit to look at me.

I lifted a hand to sweep an escaped strand of blond hair and tucked it behind her ear. How could such a beautiful creature be mine? She has been with me for so long, how could I have not noticed it?

She pulled me towards her again and kissed me harder than before. She slipped her hands onto my shoulders, under my jacket and pushed slightly and my jacket fell onto the floor.

Then, I realized what that look meant.

She was making a decision.

And, she has decided.

I broke the kiss for a moment and whispered, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and said with a smile even a little shy and for Annabeth, shy is very special, "Just… continue, seaweed brain."

Both of us were panting slightly. I pressed my lips onto hers once again and I slipped my hand into her thick blond hair. And she wound her arms around my neck and rested her hand on the back of my head and tangled her fingers in my black hair.

Our kiss became more urgent as she slipped off her own jacket. She loosened up the buttons on my shirt and she laid her hand on my chest and slid it down to my stomach. Her touch left a hot trail on my skin as if Apollo was nearby (Please don't let that be true!).

I moved my lips away from hers and down her neck. She gasped and pressed me tighter to her. I moved sideways to the hollows of her throat. She placed two fingers under my chin and pulled me back towards her face. I was more than happy to oblige.

I wrapped an arm around her waist even tighter and hoisted her a few inches off the ground. She didn't seem to notice. I laid her gently down onto the cabin bed without breaking our kiss. I laid myself on top of her, careful not to crush her with my weight.

We molded ourselves into each other, as if we were born to be with the other…

* * * * *

I could feel the sun streaming through the window. Annabeth was lying on top of me, her hand resting on my chest. My arm was circled around her and my hand was laid on her narrow waist.

The sound of her breathing was slow and even. Her naked body was pressed against my sides. The only sound now was her breathing and the water fountain in the cabin.

Soon, she stirred. She pulled away from me and pushed herself up, grabbing the sheets against herself.

"Percy!" She said as if she were surprised to see me.

She blushed after a second, most probably after the memories of last night went back to her. I could feel my face get hot too. She lay back down beside me again.

"Now I understand why Chiron was so strict about the rule where campers of the opposite gender was not allowed in the same cabin." She mused.

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I guess."

"You sound smug." She said.

Now that we were so much … closer… That air of awkwardness seemed to have vanished and will never come back.

I laughed softly, "You were amazing."

"Shut up." She said and slapped her hand on her forehead, covering her face in embarrassment.

I smiled. Who knew everything would turn out this great after the meeting with the Olympians two weeks ago?

I must say, I regret nothing.


End file.
